7 Seconds
7 Seconds is an American rock band from Reno, Nevada. Formed in 1980 by brothers Kevin Seconds and Steve Youth, they played their first show on March 2, 1980. They continue to write, record, and tour to this day. Their most recent album is Take It Back, Take It On, Take It Over!. Today 7 Seconds remains as one the longest-lived hardcore punk bands in history. Over the years, the band has been lumped in with other bands as "straight edge" or "posi-core" but members of 7 Seconds have never embraced either label for themselves, their music or their lyrics. Biography 7 Seconds inspired the Straight Edge Youth Crew movement in the 80's Hardcore scene. They started releasing some poorly recorded, but highly engergetic EP's, most of them are re-released later as alt.music.hardcore and Old School compilation CDs. They also appeared on the 1985 hardcore compilation Cleanse the Bacteria, in addition to numerous other compilations, such as "Not So Quiet On the Western Front," "Something to Believe In," and "Another Shot from Bracken." The first full-length LP The Crew was recorded in 1983 and released by the BYO Records, as its successor - classic hardcore EP Walk Together Rock Together. With the New Wind LP the band dramatically expanded its sound and style with audible elements of pop punk, emocore and indie rock. Sequent LPs moved deeper into the mainstream territory with its proto-emo and U2 like sound. 7 Seconds continued with musical experiments and returned to the old school hardcore territory just in 1999 with Good to Go album. Origins of name In the February, 2005 issue of AMP magazine, in an article titled, "7 Seconds: 25 Years of Our Core," Kevin Seconds explained how the band's name originated: “We were big fans of The Dils, they had this EP, 198 Seconds of The Dils and I was so in love with punk rock that I would just write album titles on my clothes. This was still when Steve and I lived with my mom. We had this desk in this room we shared and I wrote ‘197 seconds of The Dils’, I miswrote the title. Over time, everything else faded, but the 7 Seconds part was there, and I circled it, I thought it looked cool.” Discography Demos *''1980'' (cassette), 1980 *''Drastic Measures'' (cassette), 1980 *''Socially Fucked Up'' (cassette), 1981 *''Three Chord Politics'' (cassette), 1981 7" EPs *''Skins, Brains and Guts'' (Alternative Tentacles, 1982) *''Committed For Life'' (Squirtdown, 1983) *''Blasts From the Past'' (Positive Force, 1985) *''1980 Reissue'' (Official Bootleg, 1991) *''Happy Rain/Naked'' (Eating Blur, 1993) *''Split With Kill Your Idols'' (SideOneDummy Records, 2004) Albums *''The Crew'' (Better Youth Organization, 1984) *'' Walk Together, Rock Together'' (Positive Force/BYO, 1985) *''New Wind'' (Positive Force/BYO, 1986) *''Praise EP (Positive Force/BYO, 1986) *''Live: One Plus One'' (Positive Force/Giant, 1987) *'' Ourselves'' (Restless, 1988) *'' Soulforce Revolution'' (Restless, 1989); #153 on the 1989 Billboard 200 *''Old School'' (Headhunter/Cargo, 1991) *''Out the Shizzy'' (Headhunter/Cargo, 1993) *''alt.music.hardcore'' (Headhunter/Cargo, 1995) *''The Music, The Message'' (Immortal/Epic, 1995) *''Good To Go'' (SideOneDummy Records, 1999) *'' Scream Real Loud...Live!'' (SideOneDummy, 2000) *'' Take It Back, Take It On, Take It Over! (SideOneDummy Records, 2005) Compilations *''Not So Quiet On The Western Front'' (MRR/Alternative Tentacles, 1982) *''We Got Power: Party Or Go Home'' (Mystic, 1983) *''Something To Believe In'' (BYO, 1984) *''Nuke Your Dink'' (Positive Force, 1984) *''Cleanse The Bacteria'' (Pusmort, 1985) *''Another Shot For Bracken'' (Positive Force, 1986) *''Four Bands That Could Change The World'' (Gasatanka, 1987) *''Flipside Vinyl Fanzine, vol. 3'' (Flipside, 1987) *''Human Polity'' (One World Communications, 1993) *''The Song Retains The Name, vol. 2'' (Safe House, 1993) *''Ten Years Later'' (Bossa Nova, 1997) *''Short Music For Short People'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 1999) *''Old School Punk Vol.1'' (Walk Together, Rock Together) External links *Myspace – 7 Seconds MySpace *OutTheShizzy – unofficial 7 Seconds website with discography, lyrics, band bios and forums *Suburban Voice Interview – 7 Seconds interview from 1984 *Flipside Interview – 7 Seconds interview from 1986 Category: Bands Coffee Project have played with Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia